Love At Last Sight
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Ron loves Kim and Kim feels the same way...right?Story is way better than the summary.Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: True Friend

Summary: Ron loves Kim and Kim feels the same way…right? Story is way better than the summary. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any songs I may put in this story.

A/N-Ok, this is my first Kim Possible story. So be easy. Tell me what you think about it, just don't be too harsh. Ok, here goes.

--

This story takes place in New York City at a studio where the famous Kim Possible is recording a few songs. Her best friend, Ron Stoppable, was there supporting her like he always does. Although, he wasn't there just because they were friends. He was there because he loved her. I mean, he literally loved her. The thing is she didn't know that.

Inside the studio

Kim was preparing to sing her new song, "True Friends". As the music began to play, Ron gave Kim a thumbs up. Kim smiled and winked at him. Then it came around to Kim's verse. She gave Ron one more smile and then started singing.

"_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You lookin' out for me, you got my back_

_It's so good to have you around"_

--

Ron loved it when Kim sang. He felt like he could relate to her songs. That was one of the reasons why he loved her. He just wished she knew that.

--

"_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet, you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_Cause you keep my feet on the ground"_

--

Kim was so lucky to have Ron. She knew she was. He was always there for her. That's why they were best friends. Nothing more. At least, that's what Kim thought.

--

"_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_Till it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You don't angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow, you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I found_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_Till it's alright again"_

--

Ron stared at Kim with love in his eyes. Kim didn't notice, because she so into her song. 'I wish she knew I loved her,' Ron thought.

--

"_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the things you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_(Oh, you're a)A true friend_

_You're here till the end(you're here till the end)_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with now and into the night_

_Till it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend"_

--

The last notes of the song played. Kim was smiling widely at Ron, who was smiling back. She ran out and gave him a massive hug. Ron sighed dreamily and hugged her back tightly. "Uh, Ron…I can't breathe," Kim said. Ron quickly let her go. Then he just stared at her.

Kim tilted her head. "What?" she asked.

Ron snapped out of his trance and looked away. "Nothing," he said very quickly. Kim just eyed him.

Just then, Kim's manager said, "That's enough for today, Kim. You can go." Kim nodded and she and Ron walked out of the studio.

--

A/N-So how did you like it the first chapter? Okay, so it was mostly a song. You'll get over it. I think it was pretty good. The parts that wasn't the song, that is. Chapter 2 is on the way!

--

Chapter 2: The Mankey Reunion


	2. Chapter 2: The Mankey Reunion

Love At Last Sight

Summary: Ron loves Kim and Kim feels the same way…right? Story is way better than the summary. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been out of town for a week and I left everything home. So I couldn't work on anything. Sorry!

--

Kim and Ron walked out the studio. As they walked to Ron's sports car, a guy walked up to Kim and hugged her. Kim and Ron were both startled by this. "Uh, do I know you?" Kim asked. The mystery guy took a step back and took off his shades and hat.

"You don't remember me, Kim?" he asked. Kim and Ron both studied his face. All of a sudden, their eyes went wide.

"Josh?" Kim asked.

"Mankey?" Ron asked. The guy smiled and nodded. Kim squealed and jumped into his arms. While they hugged, Josh stuck his hand out and Ron shook it.

Kim finally pulled away. "Oh my God! How've you been? You've been good?" she asked.

Josh nodded. "Yes, I've been fine. So how have you two been?" he replied.

"Good," Kim and Ron replied together.

"I haven't seen you since high school. Man, you look different," Ron said.

Josh shrugged. "A little. So are you two dating yet? Or are you married?" he asked. Kim and Ron looked at each other.

Just then, they burst out laughing, Kim more than Ron. Ron kinda liked the idea of them dating or getting married. Kim, on the other hand, thought it was ridiculous. Josh smiled.

"I'll take that as a no…So Ron, do you mind if I talk to Kim in private?" he asked.

Ron started to say, 'H, yeah, I mind!', but he thought better of it(big mistake) and walked to his car and got in.

As they talked, Ron watched from his rearview mirror. Little did he know that this Mankey reunion was going to change everything him and Kim. Just then, he saw Kim jumping up and down, screaming. Then she jumped into Josh's arms.

After they had said their goodbyes, Kim got in the car. She turned and looked at Ron. "Josh and I are dating again," she blurted out. Ron turned and looked at Kim in disbelief.

"What?"

--

A/N-The End! I'm just kidding!-dodges bricks-I'm sorry. Chapter 3 is coming up! Please review!

Jade

--

Chapter 3: How Can This Be?


	3. Chapter 3: How Can This Be?

Summary: Ron loves Kim and Kim feels the same way…right? Story is way better than the summary. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

--

'How can this be?' Ron thought, really hurt and angry. It got to the point where he couldn't even look at Kim anymore. It had been 7 minutes and Kim has been talking about Mankey. Kim turned to see Ron not listening, so she stopped.

She touched Ron's shoulder. Ron tensed up. Kim eyed him. "Ron, you're tense. Are you okay?" she asked him.

'I'm tense, because you touched me, you son of an elevator!' Ron thought angrily.

"Ron?" Kim asked.

Ron just nodded. Kim turned back around. She thought it would be best not to talk about Josh anymore. Kim read Ron like a book. She could tell Ron didn't like it that she was dating Josh again.

After 3 minutes, she couldn't take it anymore. "Ron, why don't you like me dating Josh?" she asked.

Ron decided to talk to her. "It's not you dating Mankey. It's you dating in general," he hinted.

'I know what's going on!' Kim thought."I know what's going on, Ron," Kim said.

Ron's eyes went wide. "You do?" Ron choked out.

"Yes. You think that if I start dating, I won't have time for you," Kim replied.

"Sure, that's it," Ron lied.

Kim smiled at him. "Don't worry, Ron. You'll still be in my life and I'll still be your best friend," Kim said.

Ron huffed. Kim just didn't get it. The reason Ron didn't want Kim dating is because he loved her. He just hadn't told her yet. Now, it was too late. So basically, it was his fault she's dating Mankey. He should've told her. 'I need to tell her,' Ron thought. He looked at Kim.

'I'm going to,' he confirmed.

--

A/N-So how was that? Is Kim clueless or what? I think Ron rubbed off on her. Well, stay tuned for chapter 4! Review!

Jade

--

Chapter 4: Wasting Your Time


	4. Chapter 4: Wasting Your Time

Summary: Ron loves Kim and Kim feels the same way…right? Story is way better than the summary. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

--

Knock! Knock!

Kim went to answer her door. It was Monique. As soon as she opened the door, Monique jumped in her arms.

"You okay, Mon," Kim asked.

"No," Monique said.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"I'm pregnant," Monique said. Kim grabbed Monique's shoulders and held her out arms length.

"Best friend say what?"

--

A/N-Told you it was a waste of time, but it does explain the ending. I'm gonna shut up now. Chapter 5 is coming up! Please review!

--

Chapter 5: Kim, We Need To Talk


	5. Chapter 5: Kim,We Need To Talk

Summary: Ron loves Kim and Kim feels the same way…right? Story is way better than the summary. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**--**

6 months later

Kim and Mankey have been going strong. Monique is happily pregnant with her boyfriend, Felix. The only one that isn't happy is Ron. Sure, he was talking to Bonnie(not dating), but she's no Kim.

Ron had called Kim to come to his house. He has finally decided that day he was gonna tell Kim that he loved. 'I wonder how she's gonna take it,' Ron thought. Someone knocked on his door. 'Wow, that was fast,' Ron thought as he went to answer the door.

When he did, he saw Kim standing there. "Hi!" Kim said eagerly.

"Hey," Ron said simply. Kim walked in and sat on the couch. Ron closed the door and sat down in a chair across from the couch. He looked like he was in deep thought. Kim got worried.

"Are you okay, Ron?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Just thinking," he said.

"Come over here and talk to me. Right now, mister!" Kim ordered. Ron got up and sat on the opposite end of the couch. "Talk," Kim said in a motherly tone.

Ron sighed. "Kim," he began, "I've wanted to tell you something for 7 months now, but I didn't know how to tell you."

Kim listened closely. "Just say it, Ron," she said. Ron sighed again.

"The truth is, I'm completely…I'm completely….I can't do it, Kim," Ron said, dropping his head.

Kim sighed this time. "Ron, please tell me," Kim begged.

"I can't," Ron whispered.

"Ron," Kim said more sternly. Ron just shook his head. "RONALD!" Kim jumped and looked at her. Kim got back calm. "Please," she said.

Ron sighed and looked away. "Okay…um, Kim…I'm, uh…uh…,"Ron thought. Kim looked at him impatiently. Ron took a very deep breath. 'Just do it,' he thought.

"…..Kim, I'm…completely and most definitely….in love with…you," Ron said finally. Kim stared at him wide eyed for a minute. Then she looked at the floor. Ron kept going.

"I have been in love with you for the past 7 months. I was afraid to tell you before you started dating Josh and when you started dating him, it was a lot harder," he said. Kim looked at him with glassy eyes.

"But Bonnie," she said.

"I'm just talking to her. We're not dating. I don't even think she likes me like that. I know I don't like her like that," Ron explained. Kim let one tear fall.

Then she picked up her purse. "I gotta go," she said standing up.

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

Ron looked at her walk to the door. When she put her hand on the door knob, she stopped.

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

"I'm sorry, Ron," Kim said without looking back. Ron got up and walked over to her. He reached out and touched her shoulder. When he did, Kim tensed up a lot. Ron quickly pulled his hand away.

_We might find our place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

"Kim," Ron whispered.

_I gotta go my own way_

Kim sighed and opened the door. She walked out and closed the door behind her. Ron put his back against the door and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 'Great. Now Kim hates me. Way to go, Ron,' he thought.

'Way to go.'

--

A/N-Wow. That was…weird. Ron completed his task, but what was up with Kim? Well, looks like you'll have to read to find out. You know what I want. Reviews!

Jade

--

Chapter 6: Denial


	6. Chapter 6: Denial

Summary: Ron loves Kim and Kim feels the same way…right? Story is way better than the summary. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**--**

When Kim got home, she immediately called Monique. "Hello?" Monique answered.

"Hey, it's Kim and I got a huge prob," Kim said.

"What's wrong?" Monique asked.

"Ron told me he loved me," Kim said.

Monique was quiet for a few seconds. "Ok…Now, what's the problem?" she asked.

"That is the problem!" Kim exclaimed.

"Ok, Kim, calm down! So tell me, how is that a problem?" Monique asked. Kim sighed.

"I…don't love him like that," she said.

"Why not?" Monique asked.

"I don't know," Kim said.

"Then how are you sure?" Monique asked. Kim sighed again. Then she got mad.

"You know what I just realized, Mon? None of this concerns you. I don't even know why I'm telling you this in the first place. I don't love Ron. I love Josh. Okay? Nobody's gonna convince me otherwise, ok? Goodnight," she snapped. Then she hung up the phone.

_Everybody's always talkin' at me_

_Everybody's tryna get in my head_

Kim threw the phone on the bed. Then she sat on the window seat and thought.

_I wanna listen to my on heart talkin'_

_I need to count on myself instead_

Just then, her phone rang. Kim didn't even answer it. She didn't know that it was Ron with very important news.

--

A/N-I know it's short, but bare with me. Okay, Kim trippin'. Simple as that. Chapter 7 is on the way! Please review!

Jade

--

Chapter 7: Ron's Message


	7. Chapter 7: Ron's Message

Summary: Ron loves Kim and Kim feels the same way…right? Story is way better than the summary. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**--**

After Kim had left, Ron had got a phone call saying he got a job in California. Apparently it was his dream job, because he almost tore his house down just to get to the phone.

After he hung up, reality hit him and he realized that this means he's leaving Kim and all his other friends. Even though Kim was upset with him, Ron didn't want to leave without telling her. So he decided to call her.

Her phone rung a few times before it went to voicemail. "Hi, this is Kim. Sorry I didn't answer, but if you leave your info, I'll get back to you…whenever. Bye and don't waste my tape! Beep!" it said.

"Hey, KP," Ron started, "It's Ron. Look, I know you don't wanna talk to me, but I want you know I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner, but I just wasn't ready. I hope you can understand that. But, anyway, what I called to tell you was that I got that job in California and they told me I had to be down there at the end of the month. So, I'm gonna move down there in about 2 weeks and I thought I should let you know that. So, see ya."

Ron hung up the phone and sighed. Then he went to start packing.

--

A/N-This one is short too, I know. Anyway, Ron's leaving and he's going to Cali! I hope he uses sunscreen. So anyway, how'd you like it? Are you seeing where I'm going with this story? If you do, good for you! If you don't, you will soon enough! Chapter 8 is coming up!

Jade

--

Chapter 8: Early Arrival


	8. Chapter 8: Early Arrival

Summary: Ron loves Kim and Kim feels the same way…right? Story is way better than the summary. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**--**

Kim and Monique were sitting at Kim's house. Kim had called and apologized. So anyway, they were watching movies and talking. For some reason, it was quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey, Kim?" Monique asked.

"Yeah?" Kim asked, still looking at TV.

"Are you going to say bye to Ron when he moves?" Monique asked.

\Kim looked at Monique. "Ron's moving?" she asked.

"Yes. Didn't he tell you?" Monique asked.

"No!" Kim yelled.

"Huh, that's not like him," Monique said.

Kim stood up and started pacing and ranting. "Why wouldn't he tell me? I mean, that's so not like him at all! I mean, I'm his best friend! Well, probably not after what happened, but still! He should've told me!" she ranted.

"Kim," Monique said.

"I mean, I tell him everything! Why can't he do the same?!" Kin continued.

"Kim," Monique said again.

"Even though I'm not talking to him, I still have a right to know!" Kim continued.

"KIM!" Monique jumped and looked at her. "The babies are coming," Monique calmly said.

Kim looked at her confused. "Huh?" she asked.

Monique put her hand on her stomach. "THE BABIES, KIM!" Monique screamed.

"Oh!" Kim said.

She quickly help Monique up and to the car and drove her to the hospital.

--

A/N-I know it's short. Now you see how chapter 4 helped out. Now you people who didn't see then, do you see where I'm going with this now? Chapter 9 is coming! Please review!

Jade

--

Chapter 9: Love At Last Sight


	9. Chapter 9: Love At Last Sight

Summary: Ron loves Kim and Kim feels the same way…right? Story is way better than the summary. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**--**

Kim got Monique to the hospital in 3 minutes flat. A little while later, Felix, Josh, Ron, and Bonnie showed up.

Monique was already in the delivery room with Felix. Everyone else had to wait outside. Kim sat beside Josh, who was beside Ron, who had Bonnie sitting on his lap. It was fairly quiet except for the constant screaming of Monique(and Felix! LOL!).

After a long, long while, Felix came out, his hand very red. "They're boys," he said, rubbing it. The rest of them smiled. They got up and went inside the room.

Monique was holding the twins looking very tired. Kim walked over to her. "Wow, Mon, look at you. A mother of twins," she said smiling.

"A very tired mother of twins," Monique laughed.

She let Kim hold one. Felix came over and took the other one. Everyone talked and everyone held the babies. Soon, the nurse took the babies to the nursery. Kim and Ron followed her.

They stood outside the window and talked as they looked at the babies. "Kim, I'm so sorry. I know you deserved to know sooner," Ron said.

"Glad you understand….Why didn't you tell me you were moving?" Kim asked.

Ron looked at her. "I did," he said.

Kim looked at him this time. "No you didn't," she said.

Ron nodded slowly. "Yes I did, Kim," he said. A confused look appeared on Kim's face.

"When?" she asked.

"About 2 weeks ago. I called and left you a message," Ron told her. Then he looked at his watch. "Speaking of leaving, I gotta go," he said. Kim nodded. "I'll miss you," Ron said.

Kim nodded again. "Kim, I –," Ron started, but Kim interrupted him.

"Ron don't. Don't you get it? Just stop," she said looking at the twins again.

Ron sighed and nodded. "Tell everyone I said bye," he said.

Then he turned and walked away. Kim sighed and went back to the room. "Ron's gone," she said as she closed the door. Kim looked up to see Monique and Felix staring at her. She shifted her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"You know you wanna go after him," Monique said.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"Kim, please. I could tell you loved him when you started ranting when he didn't tell you he was moving," Monique explained.

Kim was quiet. "Kim, you've liked him since the first day saw him," Monique continued.

"Besides, you two are made for each other and you know it," Felix added.

Kim finally spoke. "But what about Josh?" she asked.

Monique and Felix smiled. "I think he'll be alright," they said together.

In The Bathroom

Josh had Bonnie pinned against a wall as they made out. Then he picked her up and sat her on the sink without breaking the kiss. They continued with their activities.

Back in the Room

"Just go," Felix said. Kim smiled and ran out the room.

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_

_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_

_Will I find what I lost, you know you can_

_Bet on it, bet on it_

_Bet on it, bet on it_

'I'm gonna find my man!' Kim thought.

_I gotta make it right, that is the way_

_To turn my life around, today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

_Bet on it, bet on it_

_Bet on it, bet on it_

--

A/N-Get it, Kim! See now her smartness is kicking in. There's one more chapter! Chapter 10 is on the way! Please review!

--

Chapter 10: Love At Last Sight part 2


	10. Chapter 10: Love At Last Sight part 2

**Summary: Ron loves Kim and Kim feels the same way…right? Story is way better than the summary. Read and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**--**

At the Airport

Ron waited for his flight to California. Even though he was excited and happy, he was still upset. He still couldn't believe Kim acted the way she did when he told her he loved her. He thought she would be delighted.

He was really shocked by how she acted when he was about to leave from the hospital. He just couldn't see why she would act that way. Ron's thoughts were interrupted by the intercom.

"Flight to California is now boarding. Flight to California is now boarding," a lady said.

_Once in a lifetime_

_Means there's no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_

Ron picked up his bags and got in the line. 'Well, here I go. Boy, I'm gonna miss -,' he thought.

"Ron!" someone called.

'Ron?' Ron thought.

"Ron! Ron Stoppable!" the person called again.

_Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

Ron realized someone was calling him. He turned around to see Kim running full speed toward him.

_It's our turn and I'm lovin' where we're at_

"KP?" Ron asked himself.

_Because this moment's really all we have_

Kim ran up to him and jumped in his arms. Ron was hesitant at first, but he dropped his bags and hugged her back.

_Everyday _

_Of our lives_

"KP, what -," Ron started.

"I'm so sorry, Ron! I overreacted and I feel so bad! I know I should've never acted that way. It was so childish and not like me at all! The truth is, I love you," Kim finally said.

_Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

Ron's eyes went wide. He never expected this to happen. Kim pulled away.

_Gonna run_

_While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

"I've liked you ever since the first time I saw you and over the years, it progressed into love. I couldn't admit it to you, because I had trouble admitting it to myself. I'm sorry for the way I acted and I hope you can forgive -," Kim was interrupted by Ron kissing her.

_Everyday_

_From right now_

All of a sudden, people all over started cheering. Ron pulled away and Kim blushed. "You know, Kim. You really need to learn to stop apologizing," Ron said. Kim smiled and hugged him.

_Gonna use our voices to scream out loud_

Everyone cheered some more. They pulled away from one another. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," Kim said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you," Ron said.

"I'm gonna miss you, too," Kim whispered.

"I love you, Kim," Ron said.

"I love you, too, Ron," Kim smiled.

_Take my hand_

_Together we_

_Will celebrate_

They kissed again, this time deepening it.

_Oh, everyday_

After about 10 seconds, Kim pulled away. "Goodbye, Ron," Kim said and started to walk away. Ron sighed and picked up his bags. He handed the lady his ticket.

He turned around, but Kim at the door going out. He turned back around and got on the plane.

--

Well, now, even though Kim knows the truth, she still can't have her man. Ain't that a shame? Well, Ron got his wish and Kim found her true love. This was truly a love at last sight.

**The End**

--

A/N-Well, that's the end. Kim finally came to her senses. I want to think all the people who read and reviewed my story. Look out for the sequel to this story. I'm already writing it and I should be posting it soon. So keep an eye out. Thanks again!

Jade


End file.
